Sonic's Beginning
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What was Sonic's life like before he becomes a hero and after? Well, here is the story about his beginnings with friends and enemies to encounter. Join Sonic with his first adventures, first battles, and first heard about the Chaos Emeralds that will turn him into Super Sonic. This is all the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: A Hero is Born***

* * *

There is a place for mobian hedgehogs, but they are blue. They have their own place to have peace. A leader of the clan who protects them, Darrian the Hedgehog, is going to become a father soon. His wife, Sapphire, is about to give birth to a baby hedgehog who will become the chosen one.  
In one of the huts, Sapphire is breathing heavily as the female hedgehogs help her give birth. She screamed in pain as she pushes, but it hurts too much. Breathing, Sapphire made a last big push and she screamed. The hedgehogs saw the baby. A cry is heard. Darrian came in the hut and saw his baby crying in the arms of he female nursing hedgehog. She smiled at her leader.

"It's a boy, Darrian." She said. Darrian felt like crying in joy. Sapphire rests on the bed, and she started to hold her newborn son who was cleaned up. Darrian came to his wife and son, smiling proudly. The hedgehogs left the couple alone in the hut. Darrian gently strokes the baby's head. The baby hedgehog is blue like the rest, and he has his father's eyes. Tan arms and a peachy stomach like his mother's.

"He's beautiful, Darrian." Sapphire whispered. "He looks just like you and me. So perfect."

"I couldn't be any happier, Sapphire." Darrian spoke. "Our son...can change the world forever."

"What shall we name him, dear?" Sapphire asked. Before Darrian could reply, they all hear an explosion from outside. Everyone started screaming. Darrian rushed out of the hut and saw his people running away with their loved ones and children from the attack. He looked up and saw a winged mobian with robot parts on his arms, and legs, even on the wings. Darrian's enemy for ages, Clock.

"You..." Darrian growled, got in his fighting stance. The raven smirked at him.

"Darrian the Hedgehog. I come here to congratulate you of becoming a father." Clock said. "A little birdie told me that this 'chosen one' will be born today." Darrian glared at him. Clock chuckled. "It's born, isn't it? Well...what's the chosen one's name?"

"None of your concern, Clock! You can't have my son!" Darrian said. Clock then charged at Darrian to make a strike, but the blue hedgehog moved away in a flash. Darrian kicked the raven in the head to knock him down. Sapphire came out of the hut, holding her baby close, watching the fight. She then noticed that Clock picked up his knife and stab Darrian on the shoulder, making him cry out in agony.

"Darrian!" Sapphire cried out. Darrian turned to her.

"Sapphire...run..." He says. "Take our son to safety." Clock turned to Sapphire and smirked as he noticed the baby in her arms. As he was about to come close to them, Darrian took the knife out and push Clock down to pin him. "Sapphire, go!"

"I can't leave you!" Sapphire said.

"Now, Sapphire! Save yourself and our son!" Darrian said. Sapphire was about to tear up, and look down at her son who started to cry. She ran off to follow the clan who try to get to safety, but Sapphire must place her son elsewhere. This island is no longer safe. Sapphire looks down at her baby.

"My son, you must be away from here. Clock won't find you if you are away from this island." She said, stroking the baby's head. She picked up the basket with one hand. "I have nothing I can give. At this chance, you may live..." Sapphire ran down to the woods to get to the beach. But she hears voices behind her, and there are mobian birds chasing her down. Sapphire ran as fast as she could to get down to the beach before those birds could capture her. One of the hawks flew above her, but was knocked down by one of the hedgehogs with rocks.

"I'll hold them off, Sapphire!" He said to Sapphire who thanked him. The hedgehog attacks the birds as Sapphire disappears down to the woods.  
Sapphire place her son in the basket and he was still wrapped in the blanket. She shushes him from crying and kiss his head. The baby looked at his mother who picked up the lid to put over him and Sapphire gently push the basket to the water and it sends the baby off to the ocean. The waves took the basket away from shore. Sapphire watched in tears.

"My beautiful boy." She sobbed. "You are the chosen one to save us all. This world chose you..." The basket floats away from the island, and cries of the baby blue hedgehog is heard inside. The poor baby is alone.

* * *

A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail is on the boat with her father. They are fishing outside the docks of the city. As the woman is about to throw a rod, she noticed the basket and hear sounds from the inside.

"Dad!" She cried out and went over to the edge of the boat to reach for the basket. The man came out and saw his daughter bringing the basket up.

"What's in it?"

"Sounds like a baby!" The woman said. She lifted the lid, and gasped at the sight. A baby blue hedgehog stopped crying and looked at her and the man with his green eyes.

"Sue...it's a baby mobian hedgehog." The man said.

"Yeah..." The woman said. "He's so...adorable." She picked to pick him up from the basket. The baby cooed a little. The man looked around.

"Wonder where he came from?" He said. "No boat nearby or anything." Sue didn't listen as she holds the baby close to her. She smiled at him, and the baby smiled back. He nuzzles her. The man smiled. "He thinks you're his momma."

"He needs a mother to take care of him." Sue said. She looked at him. "Since we found him, we should take him as a family. I'll be his mother. And...you are a grandfather." Her father laughed a little.

"A grandfather? Wow. Everyone's gonna talk. My daughter adopts a hedgehog." He said. "Me, Frank, a grandfather to a little hedgehog." Sue raise her brow at him. Frank stopped. "Okay, okay. I can be grandfather. But, this can take a lot of responsibility."

"Dad, mobians are like humans too." Sue said. "This one here can be easy."

"Well, if you say so." Frank said. He slowly stroked the baby hedgehog's head. "So, what're you going to name this little guy?"

"Hmm." Sue murmured as she looks down at the baby. "Something strong. Something to fit his color. I was thinking...Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Yes." Sue said. The baby smiled at her and Frank. "Well, he seems to like it. Sonic the Hedgehog. Not bad." Frank smiled at the hedgehog. A new member of the family. "We should head back home. I think Sonic here needs to be away from the ocean."

"Right." Frank said. He heads to the wheel to start on the boat. Sue holds her new adoptive son close. Sonic looks around the sky to see they are moving and feel the nice breeze. Sonic was finally rescued from the ocean and will be raised by a human family in this strange world he had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Life with a Family***

* * *

Ever since Sonic was raised by Sue's family, times have gotten crazy around. Sonic has the power of speed and wind in his blood. Being in school Sonic can beat the kids in a race in seconds. Kids around him found him different and odd to be in a human school than being in the mobian school, but where else can Sonic go to learn? By the time he was 5, Sue told him rules about his speed and wind. Never run in full speed, only run normal like a human can. Never use wind on others. Sonic promised his mother, and he can control his speed on his own. Sue made rules for her son for reasons. Sonic ran through the garden of a cranky man who complains a lot, and Sonic couldn't help it. He's only a kid and he didn't know any better.  
Sonic was in his room, looking out the window to see his mother working on the yard until a man next door called her over, and he does not look happy. Sonic figured he would be complaining about the garden.

"You keep your little beast away from my territory!" The man said to Sue.

"I'm sorry, sir. He just wanted to play around, and I'm sure he didn't mean to ruin your garden." Sue told him. "Listen, I'll talk to him and get him to apologize to you-"

"No need, Sue. I don't know why you keep that little beast, but we don't like it."

"He's not an 'it'!" Sue scowled. "Sonic is a person like you and me." The man scoffed at her. "Again, I'm sorry about this. Sonic won't do it again. He's a good little boy-"

"That little creature is a hedgehog! Not a human!" The man said. "Mobians like him aren't raised by humans!"

"I rescued him!" Sue said with a look. "If you don't like the idea of me raising Sonic, that's your problem." She turned away from him and went into the house. She closed the door and sighed. She looks down at few of the boxes. "Oh boy, can't wait to move. Sonic and I will have peace elsewhere with my dad."

* * *

After a long drive, they finally arrive to Station Square. Sue helped her father and son bring boxes in the house, but Sonic studies the house in silent. It's a two-story house with a nice front lawn, a flower bed on the side, and a tree. Sonic turned back to see the rest of the neighborhood and see the buildings from the city. He hears Sue call him from the house, and he ran in without speed.

"What do you think, hon? Pretty nice, right?" She asked. Sonic nodded at her.

"Yeah." He said. "Can I...pick a room upstairs?"

"Sure, but no running in speed, okay?" Sue said. Sonic went upstairs and found three bedrooms. He went to the one on his right with a window where it has a good view. He can see some kids on their bikes, laughing with joy. Sonic didn't even bother to join them outside, because he's afraid that they will find him different and odd too.

"Why can't they be like me?" Sonic asked in himself.

"You found your room, Sonic?" Sue called. She came in the room and found the blue hedgehog looking out the window, watching the kids play. Sue kneel down to his level, looking at him. "What's the matter, sweetie? Don't you like it here? I know it's hard for you, but...we all have to move sometime. I'm sure you will make some friends here."

"No. I'm...too different for them." Sonic spoke in a quiet voice. "Mom, how come kids from my old school don't like me? Is it because...I'm not like them?"

"Oh Sonic..." Sue sighed a bit, bringing the young hedgehog close her to hug him. "Not everyone is perfect, but...they can be very special. But you, Sonic, you are special to the world."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Sue said. She gave him a kiss on the head. "I'm so happy to have you as my son." Sonic smiled up at his mother.

* * *

_10 years later..._

A now 15 year old hedgehog ran through the city streets to get home from his high school since the weekend came. Just as usual, he is different from the kids in school in this city, but he doesn't care. He remembered his mother's words. Different makes anyone special. Sonic pass the people without bumping into them, he uses his speed. He knew he broke the rule, but he wanted to get home quickly without keeping his human family waiting.

"So much for studying math, but at least I got a B." Sonic says to himself, gripping on his brown little backpack. "Can't wait to get out of this uniform too. I wish I'm a senior so I can get out of school already."  
At the house in the neighborhood, Sonic stopped by the door and fixed his spikes to make it less messy for his mother. As he opened the door, no one was around. Everything was too quiet.

"Hello?" He called. "Grandpa Frank? Mom? I'm home!" He went in the living room and there is a table with sweets, and a plate of chili dogs. "Huh?"

_"Surprise!" _Everyone shouted behind him, making Sonic turn around in shock.

"Whoa!"

"Happy Birthday, Sonic." Sue said by coming over to him, and gave him a hug. Sonic smiled a little.

"Wow. You guys really had this planned, huh?" He asked. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"Oh, but we want to." Sue said. The family came to the blue hedgehog. The family is Sue's family, but it's small. She invited her brother, cousin, and her elderly aunt. But, they brought over their friends over for getting to know Sonic more. Sue watched Sonic talking to his uncle by the table of food. Frank came beside her.

"Sonic is growing up." He said. "I remember like it was yesterday when we found him in the sea." Sue nodded. "But, he's been asking about his birth parents since he was young, Sue. Do you think we should tell him about us finding him in the ocean?" Frank asked.

"I guess. But, I don't want to upset him. I don't know what happened to his real family and everything." Sue said. "Look at him, dad. He's so...happy right now. We're his family who raise him. He is my son." Frank placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. They watched Sonic coming around the blue and white cake by the table, waiting for Sue to come by.

"Hey, mom! Let's do the cake already!" Sonic says. Sue nodded at him, coming over to the table. As she sets the candles on the cake, she looked at Sonic who smiled at the sight of the cake, and look up at her. He's so happy. Sue loved her son, but...she's not his real mother.

"15 years old. Oh, you grow up so fast, Sonic." Sue said to the blue blur. Sonic chuckled at her.

"Gotta grow up sometime." He said. Sue lit up the candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday to the blue hedgehog. After the song, Sonic blow out the candles. He made a wish, but he won't tell anybody. A wish is a secret.

After the party was over, Sonic was sitting in his room, reading a comic book, listening to music. Sue came in with a piece of cake. Sonic turns down the music and let his mother sit by him on the bed.

"Have a good day, huh?" Sue asked, stroking Sonic's forehead.

"Yeah. Thanks for the party, mom." The blue hedgehog said with a smile. "It's a good one." But, he noticed that Sue frowned a little. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Sonic, do you remember when you were little that you wanted to know why you are different than the rest of the children?" Sue asked. Sonic nodded a little. "Well, since you are old enough, I guess...I guess I should tell you why."

"I'm adopted, right? That's what you told me before." Sonic asked. "Was I an orphan when I was born?"

"I...I'm not so sure myself, Sonic." Sue said. "You see, you were...found and rescued by me. You were in the basket in the ocean, and me and your grandfather found you there. I held you in my arms, and...I knew it was a right thing to do to rescue you and raise you like you're my own son." She took out a photo of her and Sonic when he was a baby. Sonic looked at it in silent. "You were a good baby, Sonic. But, such a handful too." Sue said with a giggle. "Anyway, I don't know where you came from. I don't know what happened to your birth parents, or anything. I just found you, and rescue you from the ocean."

"So...I'm just a hedgehog who was raised by humans?" Sonic asked. "How come you never tell me about this before?"

"You were too young to understand, son." Sue said. "But, no matter what, you are my son. And I love you." Sonic didn't say anything. He knew he was different from the family, but he was loved by his mother and the rest of her family. Still, Sonic felt like an outcast to everyone. He never met any mobians like him in school or anywhere while growing up. Is he the only strange one on Earth?


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Not Alone***

* * *

Sonic arrived at the school gates, and found a girl with dark brown hair with blue eyes putting her book in her backpack. She looks like she is around 16 or so. The blue hedgehog came over to the girl who looks down at him.

"Hey, you're new." He said. The girl smiled a little at him.

"You're Sonic, right?" She asked. "I heard about you from the others and...I never thought you would want to talk to someone like me." Sonic gave her a funny look. "But, hey, I'm Alison."

"Nice to meet ya, Ali."

"Ali, huh? No one calls me that before." Alison said with a giggle. Sonic chuckled at her.

"It can be a short nickname." He told her. "Many people call me by the Blue Blur. But, just call me Sonic." They both walk in the school building to get to their lockers. Alison came to her new locker. She opened it and put her things inside. Sonic watched her in silent. "So, where you from?"

"Texas." Alison said. "I may not sound western to you, but...I'm actually from the United Kingdom. I have many foster families, and I travel everywhere to one family to another. But so far, I've been with my foster dad who wants me to have a much better life here in Station Square than anywhere else." She said.

"Wow. Must be nice to travel around the world." Sonic said. "I happened to be...adopted too. My mom is a human. She rescued me from the ocean. I don't know what happened to my real parents. I wish I knew. I was a baby when my mom found me." Alison made a sorry look at him.

"Guess we got a lot in common." She said closing her locker. "You're a nice guy, Sonic. I get a feeling that we'll be great friends."

"Definitely." Sonic said with a smile. "We should hang out after school. Like maybe get a burger or something." Before Alison could respond, the bell rang and the kids are going to their classes. "Oh. Guess we better split."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alison said. "But, I'm planning to go to the mall after school. Maybe we can have lunch there. Wanna come with me?"

"Sounds good to me." Sonic replied with a wink. "Well, I'll see you during lunchtime then and talk more. Later, Ali." The blue hedgehog walks away to get to his class and Alison watches him with a smile. Her first friend is a hedgehog. She doesn't care if he's not human, she only cares that he is like the rest who likes her for being herself.

* * *

Sue arrived at the house with a box in her hands and set it down on the chair. There is a tag with a name on it. Sue places a blue bow on the box and smiled at herself. It's a late birthday gift for Sonic.

"Sonic will be so happy to have this gift. He's been asking them for months. Now I got money to pay them for his birthday." Sue said.

"What about my birthday, mom?" Sonic asked by coming in the door. Sue gasped to see him. Boy, he came home so fast. But, he does have the speed in him after all. Sonic notices the present with his name on it. "Hey, is that for me?" He asked picking it up.

"Yes it is. Open it, Sonic. It's from me." Sue said, watching him opening the box. Sonic's eyes went wide and he picked the red shoes out. "I finally found those shoes you've been asking for." Sue said. "Try them on."

"Mom, I can't believe you got these for me." Sonic said. He took off his old shoes in order to put on it newer ones. They are red with a white stripe on top with a gold belt buckle on the side. He stretches them out with his feet. "Wow. They fit perfectly!" Sonic exclaimed. "Thanks, mom! I love them! I can run in speed with these!"

"Sonic, you can't. Besides, you might ruin them." Sue said. Sonic sighed a little.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't have to worry." He said. "I'm 15, and I know what I'm doing with my speed now."

"I don't want you to cause any trouble with it, and people will be afraid." Sue said. Sonic didn't say anything to her. Sue told him that she will be making dinner soon, but Sonic left the house with his new shoes on. Walking away from his home, making sure his mother didn't see, he took off. He smiled at the speed he is in, feeling the wind hitting his face. His shoes feel more supportive as well.

"I feel so free." Sonic says. He looked up at the blue sky and see something that made him stop running. There is a gray plane that is on fire, and he can hear shouting. "Oh shoot!" Sonic cried out in shock. "That guy is gonna crash!" The plane is getting lower to wherever, and Sonic dashed out to get to the plane and help the poor guy. "Thank god it's not my grandpa's plane." Sonic said.

* * *

At the fields, a crashed plane was wrecked, and smoke is coming out. Sonic arrived and see a little fox boy on the ground. Sonic slowly approached him and poke his head.

"...Hello?" He asked, poking a bit more. "Little fox? Are you alive?" As he pokes, he hears a groan. The fox boy opened his eyes to see Sonic there. He let out a cry and backed away against the plane and bump his head. "Whoa! Easy there, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I came here to see if you're okay." Sonic told him.

"Oww, that was a rough landing." The fox said. "But, thanks for asking. I'm alright."

"You could've been killed, kiddo." Sonic told him.

"But I didn't." The fox replied. He got up and look at the plane. "Well, this plane needs more work." As he comes over to the plane, Sonic looked down to see this is fox has two tails! Sonic made a awe look.

"Whoa, dude! You have two tails!" He said. "You born with them or what?" The fox turned back with a smile.

"Yeah. But, I can use them to fly too." He said. "Oh, I didn't even introduce you, did I? I'm Miles Prower. But, most of my friends and family call me 'Tails'."

"I can see why." Sonic said. "Well, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm born with speed of sound."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yep. Watch." Sonic told him and ran around in speed. He then stop in front of the awe fox boy. "I guess that's why I have the name."

"That was so cool, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Thanks. So, you from around here? I never see you around these parts." Sonic asked. Tails turned back to his plane.

"Not often. I'm from the other side of this city. Have you ever been to Mobius?" Tails asked. "It's only across the ocean, so we mobians are near humans."

"...No." Sonic admitted. "I never heard of that place. I thought I was the only guy around here."

"Then maybe you can come sometime. If we see each other, I can show you. There's many people who can be like you. Not with sonic speed and all that you got." Tails said.

"Sounds good to me, Tails." Sonic said. "Listen, I gotta run back to my place. But, we should hang out sometime. My grandfather has a plane himself. He took me to flights when I was little."

"Your grandfather has a plane? That's cool." Tails said. "And sure, we'll definitely hang out sometime."

"But, do you need to be home faster though?" Sonic asked with a grin. "I be happy to take you."

"No thanks. I got a friend who can help me out." Tails said. Sonic smiled a bit. They both said goodbye, and Sonic took off. Tails took out a radar and try to contact someone.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Robbery and Robots***

* * *

The next afternoon, Sonic is off to the grocery store after school. Once he's inside, he sees a robbery. Two men in masks. A cashier woman took the money out of the register, but Sonic stepped in, glaring up at the robbers. Everyone turned to see him.

"Not cool, guys." Sonic told the robbers. "You got a better way to get money? Find a job!"

"Aw, look at the little hedgehog. So cute!" One mocked.

"Are you lost?" The second asked. Sonic sneered at them. They both put the money in their bag, but Sonic took the jump rope from the toys shelf and made a circle around the robbers in a dash and step away from them. The robbers are tied up. Everyone in the store start to applaud for the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled and made a bow. The woman with short blonde hair came over to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The woman said, shaking Sonic's hand. "I've seen you here sometimes. Who are you?"

"Sonic."

"Are you...a hero?" The woman asked. Sonic raised a brow at her. He looked at everyone in the store in silent. Sonic is no hero. He only sees trouble and came in to stop the robbery. Sonic dash out of the store, leaving clueless people.

* * *

_"Today, a blue hedgehog from this part of the city stopped the robbery of the grocery store." _A woman on the news said. Sue came in the living room to see the tv showing the news of the recent events that just happened. _"Two robbers were tied up by the jump rope in a flash by a blue hedgehog named Sonic. When the member asks him if he is a hero, he left without a word. This is Madonna Fritz, of Fox News." _Sue turned off her tv as she hears the door open, and Sonic came in. Of course, he didn't have any groceries. He saved the store. Sue came over to him.

"Sorry that I didn't have-"

"Sonic, that was so brave of you!" Sue said. Sonic blinked a couple times. "You stop those robbers at the store. Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"...You are?" Sonic asked. "I broke the rule of using my speed. I didn't have a choice."

"No one got hurt, Sonic." Sue said. "It's all over the news now. Everyone thinks you're some kind of hero of this city." Sonic blushed a bit.

"A hero with speed? Nah." He said. Sue chuckled at him.

"You could be the new Flash." She joked. Sonic chuckled along and went to his room. He looked at his comic book collections. When he was little, he dreamed of becoming a hero like the heroes from the comics and cartoons. He did something good today, but he uses his speed. It's like nothing could ever stop him. While he was in thoughts, his mother called for him from the living room. Sonic hurried down the living room to see the breaking news on tv. Sonic sees the city being under attack by...robots. They are red and gray.

"What's going on? Are those robots attacking?" Sonic wondered.

"Where do they come from?" Sue asked. Sonic made a look and dash out the house. Sue went out the door, calling for his name, but Sonic didn't hear her since he is running down the streets in full speed. "Oh, what is he doing?" She asked.

* * *

Everyone screamed down the streets, running away from the robots that are shooting missiles at the streets. The car alarms went off. Sonic arrived by climbing on top of the truck to see the robots.

"I have no idea where they came from, but they must be stopped." He says. "I did stop those robbers at the store, now I can stop these robots." He jumped off of the truck and land in the middle of the street, facing the robots that are bigger than him. He made a smirk. "There's something I've always wanted to try. I've been experimenting it for a long time." He said. He jumped in the air and roll into a ball. He charged at one of the robots with a powerful force, causing it to fall backwards. Sonic did the same to the other two robots. As they fall on the ground, Sonic started to run around them, making a blue tornado. The robots started to shake, and sparks coming out of them. They all explode. Sonic stopped his attack and grinned with pride.

"Whoa... Did you see that?" One man asked.

"The hedgehog saved us." A woman next to him said.

"Who is he?"

"He's got the power of wind and speed."

"Is he from here?" Sonic looked around him, seeing people talking about him. They are all impressed of what they saw. Sonic grinned at everybody. The news reporter came up to him with a microphone and a cameraman is behind her, filming Sonic.

"So, this is the blue hero that stopped those robbers not to long ago today." She said. "Hello, blue hero. I'm Madonna Fritz. We all wanted to thank you for saving the day once again, but this time, you defeated those robots that come out of nowhere."

"Aw, it was nothing really." Sonic replied, scratching his left ear.

"No. It's a big deal. You are a hero of Station Square. Please, tell us who you are." Madonna asks. Sonic looks at the camera and smiled a bit. He gave a signature wink at him.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

_"Please, tell us who you are."_

_"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."_ A white gloved hand slammed on the keyboards, causing the tv screen to flicker a bit, showing a blue hedgehog speaking. The man watching is tall, bald, wearing red and black, blue glasses, a brown bushy mustache. His body is like a shape of a egg. He press the button to pause the live news, staring at Sonic with a glare.

"That blue rat is a new hero, eh? He may have defeated my robots, but he won't know what's coming next. Perhaps it would be great to meet that fellow sometime soon." He spoke. He got up from the chair and went over to the elevator. "Sonic the Hedgehog. My new enemy." He says, before the door closes.


End file.
